What Now?
by Liselle129
Summary: Right after the UN ceremony in Graduation, Drakken and Shego consider their options for the future. Just a bit of fluff I would like to have seen in the show.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or have any claim to it.

Author's Note: As promised, my post-Graduation oneshot. This story takes place right after the UN scene. It's loosely related to my story Alien Consequences but can also stand on its own.

**What Now?**

After the UN ceremony, and after Dr. Drakken had succeeded in getting his botanical appendages to release Shego, the two of them had a moment alone before being introduced at the formal dinner. Shego was looking stunning in her pale green dress, and Drakken wished he had the courage to tell her. He was already embarrassed enough, however, that his flowers had taken matters into their own, er, petals, and he wasn't about to do anything that might make things more awkward between them.

"So what do we do now?" Shego asked, and he knew she was not referring to this moment specifically. "Go straight?" She meant it as a joke, but Drakken looked down and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"You're really considering it!" Her voice was incredulous, almost accusing, and he slowly raised his eyes to hers.

"All I ever really wanted was to be appreciated for my talents," he pointed out, shrugging. _And maybe the love of a beautiful woman, _he added silently, although he'd thought he'd given that dream up long ago. Strange how quickly the heart could be encouraged to hope again.

Aloud, he said, "I think I've accomplished that by saving the world just as well as – and perhaps better than – conquering it. Anyway, I think I've pretty well lost all of my street cred with the villain community." He grimaced as he made a vague gesture back toward the auditorium. Nearly every villain he knew had been present, and only Cousin Eddie had been cheering.

Besides, now that he really thought about it, he wouldn't have known what to do with the world if he'd actually succeeded in conquering it. He could imagine it would be nothing but administrative headaches, and there would inevitably be rebellions to put down all over the globe. Somehow, defending the earth from alien invasion had given him a new perspective, and he was beginning to think that his present situation might be for the best after all.

"You have a point, I guess, but…what about me?" Shego asked bluntly.

"All _you_ really want is to live comfortably without expending too much effort." He didn't hesitate before answering, and his eyes didn't leave hers as he spoke. Shego found herself struck momentarily speechless by how well he knew her. "You want some freedom and some time to yourself. I think I can provide you with all of that."

"I'm listening." She tilted her head curiously.

"A lot of my inventions can be easily introduced into legal markets," he explained, beginning to tick off the points on his fingers. "I have the most efficient solar battery on the planet, and who wouldn't want a hovercar? Synthodrones and robots have many uses, and there are a lot more ideas where those came from." He tapped his forehead for emphasis.

"Not to mention that this plant mutating thingy proved to be a pretty good global defense mechanism," she interjected with a grin.

"Ummm, yes." Drakken had given up trying to correct everybody on the name of the invention that had made him part plant.

"Some of the things you mentioned are pretty expensive to make," Shego remarked, but she was thinking about his idea and had to admit that it had definite possibilities.

"The G7 countries have been good enough to provide ten million US dollars each as thanks for saving them from alien invasion," he informed her. "They'll also get some of the mutagen to keep hidden inside their borders. The money isn't much as a percentage of their individual economies, but it adds up to a respectable amount of seed money. Uh, no pun intended. Besides, we've both gained a blanket pardon for everything we've ever done, _and_ the world's governments have generously allowed us to keep our offshore accounts. Even without our domestic assets, it should be enough to start up a new company. I was thinking we could set up corporate headquarters in the Bahamas or something."

Shego was amazed at the way he seemed to have thought everything through for a change, and she noticed that he kept saying "we" and "us."

"Well, I do love the beach," she said slowly.

"Yes, I know." Drakken nodded, warming to his topic. "We would avoid a lot of taxes _and_ make sure we had beach access. Our building would mostly be living quarters, of course, with a few offices. The factories and distribution centers will be set up in various strategic locations around the globe." Shego realized that the first ones would probably be where they already had secret caches of miscellaneous supplies and raw materials.

"So where do I fit into all this?" was her natural question.

"It's up to you, really," he said quickly. All he desired was to have her by his side for as long as she was willing, and he wanted her to feel comfortable in whatever part of his life she chose to occupy. If she wanted to remain on a purely professional footing, he'd accept that. "I'd like you to be a full partner in this enterprise, if you'd be willing to pool your resources with mine. If you'd like, you could instead, or also, have an official position with the company. You'd be good at head of security, or maybe chief operating officer or chief financial officer. I wouldn't mind being mostly the idea man who signs the paychecks. That will keep me busy enough."

It truly did sound good, Shego thought: a beach home, her choice on the level of her duties, and most of the real work getting done elsewhere. It would be like getting paid to be on vacation. There would be a difficult start-up period, of course, but between his creativity and her more practical bent, she didn't think it would take long for them to turn a profit. Maybe it wouldn't kill her to make an honest living as a change of pace.

"So what do you think?" Drakken prompted when she remained lost in thought for quite some time. He was trying very hard not to show how much he wanted her to stay with him – forever, if he could manage it. Shego was not a person you pushed. "That is, you don't have to decide now, of course…"

"What do I think?" responded Shego thoughtfully, moving so close to him that he forgot to breathe. She slipped her arms around his neck. Two vines stretched out from Drakken again and hovered, tensely waiting, much as he was. "I _think_ it's just possible that I love you, you crazy, blue geek."

Drakken, who hadn't heard anything after "I love you," let out the breath he'd been holding and gave her a goofy grin.

"Really?" he asked. His flowers wrapped loosely around Shego's waist and bloomed at odd intervals.

"Really," she confirmed, and his arms finally surrounded her as well as the plants.

"I love you, Shego," he told her earnestly. "I think, perhaps, I've always loved you."

Shego's lips curved into a mysterious smile as she lifted her face. Just before their mouths met in their first _real _kiss, she whispered, "I know."

--

Author's Note: Cute, but not too cute, right? I hope so. Of course, Shego couldn't say something nice without an insult mixed with it. Well, tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for my next project, I'm fairly open at the moment.


End file.
